The present invention relates to a device for attaching a waste water escape hose from a household washing machine to the drain hole of a sink.
Heretofore it has been a necessary practice to simply drape or hook a washer waste water escape hose over the lip of a sink basin, and allow waste water to fall into the basin and subsequently seep into the drain passageway. This practice has caused a serious problem since the surge of fluid has often caused the escape hose to become dislodged from its support at the lip of the sink basin and resulted in flood damage to the surrounding room.
This previously unresolved problem is overcome by the present invention whereby the fluid carrying hose is securely clamped to the sink drain allowing fluid to flow directly to the drain hole, and preventing the hose from becoming dislodged with resulting damage.